Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu des fleurs
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Aujourd'hui, nous avons reçu des fleurs, des insultes, des coups... WARNING ! Violence conjugale...
1. HH

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, je vais pas faire de long discours, je partage cette fic avec vous, que j'ai mis longtemps à me décider à publier, car c'est comme une partie de moi que je partage avec vous.

C'est un UA, pas de surnaturel, de loup, kanima ou banshees, etc ...

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Et qui me soutient, me remonte le moral et me secoue pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime ^^

ATTENTION ! : cette fic n'est PAS DU TOUT joyeuse, il n'y a pas de fluffy, pas d'amour, de Lemon, c'est une fic dure, violente et réaliste mais nécessaire ... Si vous ne vous sentez pas de la lire, ne le faites pas !

...

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu des fleurs.

Oh non, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ou une quelconque fête.

Mais hier, nous avons eu une dispute assez violente, et tu m'as dis des choses horribles.

Tu me disais que j'étais un incapable, que j'étais idiot, trop émotif et que tu regrettais de t'être marié avec moi.

Que je devrais être honoré que tu ais accepté de partager ta vie avec moi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu me disais des mots blessants, mais hier, tu as été plus méchant que d'habitude.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Comment t'en vouloir, alors que tu es revenu avec ce magnifique bouquet de tournesols- mes préférées-, ton visage reflétant toute la tristesse du monde ?

Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, que tu regrettes tout les mots qui ont pu sortir de ta bouche. Tu m'embrasses, me prends dans tes bras et me dis de mettre mon plus beau costume, que tu m'emmènes au restaurant pour notre réconciliation.

Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir épousé.

Malgré la réticence de ma famille et de mes amis. Ils disaient que tu es quelqu'un de faux, un manipulateur arrogant et sûrement violent.

Mais moi, je sais que c'est faux, car tu me l'as dit. Tu m'as expliqué qu'ils racontaient des bobards, car ils étaient jaloux de notre amour.

Tu m'as éloigné d'eux pour me protéger, et même si des fois ils me manquent, tu es là. Tu me rassures en me disant que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras, comme eux l'ont fait.

Tu es vraiment l'homme de ma vie. 

...

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. FH

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, je vais pas faire de long discours, je partage cette fic avec vous, que j'ai mis longtemps à me décider à publier, car c'est comme une partie de moi que je partage avec vous.

C'est un UA, pas de surnaturel, de loup, kanima ou banshees, etc ...

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Et qui me soutient, me remonte le moral et me secoue pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime ^^

ATTENTION ! : cette fic est n'est PAS DU TOUT joyeuse, il n'y a pas de fluffy, pas d'amour, de Lemon, c'est une fic dure, violente et réaliste mais nécessaire ... Si vous ne vous sentez pas de la lire, ne le faites pas !

...

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu des fleurs.

Oh non, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ou une quelconque fête.

Mais hier, nous avons eu une violente dispute et tu m'as giflé. Fortement.

Tu es parti, me laissant seul, en larmes, assis sur le sol.

Je n'ai pas osé bouger jusqu'à ton retour. Tu semblais tellement en colère contre moi. Tu m'as accusé d'avoir dragué la caissière du supermarché.

J'y ai réfléchi tout le long de ton absence.

Et je trouve qu'effectivement, je n'avais pas à lui sourire autant, à discuter avec elle, surtout que tu étais à côté de moi. Je ne t'ai pas prêté la moindre attention.

Et puis cette caissière n'était même pas jolie, pas intéressante. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris de vouloir échanger une discussion avec elle alors que je t'ai, toi.

Quand on est rentré à la maison, tu m'as frappé, et ma tête a cogné contre le mur.

Tu me l'as reproché, tu m'as dis que si je voulais me la taper, je n'avais qu'à prendre mes valises et partir avec l'autre putain. Tu m'as accusé de mentir, de ne pas t'aimer comme toi tu m'aimais.

Tu es parti, et moi, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors je t'ai attendu.

Mais maintenant, tu es là, près de moi, je suis dans tes bras, je suis bien. Je suis mieux.

Tu me dis que tu regrettes ton geste, mais qu'il ne faut pas que je recommence.  
Je te promets de ne plus jamais regarder une autre femme que toi.

Tu soignes ma blessure, ça a un peu saigné.

Ce soir, nous regardons la télé ensemble, rien que nous. Je t'aime tellement.

Je t'aime trop pour te perdre, j'en mourrais.

Ce soir, nous regardons la télé ensemble, rien que nous.

Je t'aime tellement.


	3. FF

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, je vais pas faire de long discours, je partage cette fic avec vous, que j'ai mis longtemps à me décider à publier, car c'est comme une partie de moi que je partage avec vous.

C'est un UA, pas de surnaturel, de loup, kanima ou banshees, etc ...

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Et qui me soutient, me remonte le moral et me secoue pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime ^^

ATTENTION ! : cette fic est n'est PAS DU TOUT joyeuse, il n'y a pas de fluffy, pas d'amour, de Lemon, c'est une fic dure, violente et réaliste mais nécessaire ... Si vous ne vous sentez pas de la lire, ne le faites pas !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu des fleurs.

Oh non, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ou une quelconque fête.

Hier, nous avons eu une dispute assez violente, et tu m'as battu.

Coup de poing, coup de pied, ruade...

Un véritable déchaînement de violence.

Tu m'as frappé et insulté.

Pour un café trop chaud...

Tu rentres du travail, je suis là pour t'accueillir.

Tu enlèves tes chaussures, allumes la télé, et je te ramène un café.

Tu commences à me raconter ta journée, comment ton patron est naze, ton boulot t'énerve, etc...

Et tu te brûles les lèvres avec ton café. Tu reposes la tasse sur la table calmement et me demandes si je suis conne ou si je le fais exprès.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que tu me jettes le café trop chaud au visage. Je crie, la douleur est horrible.

Le premier coup tombe, je tombe à terre, et tu te déchaînes sur moi. Je sens l'os de mon bras se briser, le sang couler de mon arcade, une de côtes se fêler.

Tu me dis que tu ferais mieux de me tuer pour soulager le monde d'un boulet comme moi.

Tu m'attrapes par les cheveux et me force à me lever. Je suis dans les vapes, la douleur est vraiment importante.

Tu me jette dehors de la maison. La voisine d'en face te voit. Mais elle ne fera rien. Comme d'habitude. Tu repars dans la maison et je réussi à me lever pour partir.

Une voiture s'arrête, une vieille dame en descend et me fais monter dans sa voiture.

Elle me conduit à l'hôpital.

Un médecin urgentiste me prend immédiatement en charge. Il me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Je dis que je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Il ne répond rien, commence à nettoyer mes blessures pendant qu'une infirmière me pose une perfusion.

Le lendemain, tu viens me rendre visite. Tu es souriante, magnifique, comme toujours.

Mais c'est fini, je ne me tairais plus. Je te demande de partir. Tu t'énerves, me dis que jamais je ne me débarrasserais de toi.

Une infirmière arrive, suivie de la police. J'ai porté plainte contre toi.

Je ne veux plus avoir peur de toi. Je veux vivre seule, libérée de ta violence, de ta haine, de ton emprise.

J'ai retrouvé ma liberté. Tu as perdu la tienne.

Je t'ai aimée, tu m'as haï. Mais maintenant, c'est fini.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu des fleurs.

Oh non, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ou une quelconque fête.

Mais j'ai réussi à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme gentille, douce, avec un poil de caractère. Et elle m'a offert un bouquet de fleurs. Des tulipes. Juste parce qu'elle avait envie.

Je suis heureuse, je suis en vie. Je suis libre. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	4. We are you

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, je vais pas faire de long discours, je partage cette fic avec vous, que j'ai mis longtemps à me décider à publier, car c'est comme une partie de moi que je partage avec vous.

C'est un UA, pas de surnaturel, de loup, kanima ou banshees, etc ...

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: KITSUNE AQUATIK, qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Et qui me soutient, me remonte le moral et me secoue pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime ^^

 **ATTENTION ! :** cette fic est n'est PAS DU TOUT joyeuse, il n'y a pas de fluffy, pas d'amour, de Lemon, c'est une fic dure, violente et réaliste mais nécessaire ... Si vous ne vous sentez pas de la lire, ne le faites pas ! 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu des fleurs.

Oh non, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ou une quelconque fête.

Nous avons eu une violente dispute.

Tu me disais que j'étais un incapable, idiot, trop émotif et que tu regrettais de t'être marié avec moi.

Que je devrais être honoré que tu ais accepté de partager ta vie avec moi.

Puis tu m'as giflé. Fortement.

Tu es parti, me laissant seul, en larmes, assis sur le sol.

Et je t'ai pardonné, à chaque fois, parce que je t'aime. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La porte du loft s'ouvre, et il éspère que son homme est dans son bon jour.

\- Derek ?

\- Coucou Stiles !

Il enlève ses chaussures, allume la télé, l'autre ramène un café et l'écoute raconter sa journée.

\- Mon patron est vraiment un crétin. Je me demande comment il arrive à respirer sans qu'on lui dise. Et l'autre débile de secrétaire qui perd le contrat que je lui ai confié. PUTAIN ! Mais il est bouillant ce café !

Oh mon dieu, il s'est brûlé par sa faute. L'homme repose calmement sa tasse et se relève du canapé.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ? Ou t'es juste trop incapable de faire quelque chose correctement ?

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait-

Derek n'a pas le temps de finir que son vis-à-vis lui jette son café trop chaud au visage. Il crie, la douleur est horrible.

\- Pourquoi tu cries ? Est-ce que je t'ai touché ?

Derek est tétanisé de peur. Il n'ose plus bouger de peur de subir plus.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te tuer pour soulager le monde d'un boulet comme toi, crache Stiles.

Derek ouvre la bouche pour tenter de se défendre, et le premier coup tombe.

Derek s'écroule à terre, et le plus jeune se déchaîne sur lui. Un os se brise. Une arcade se fend sous un coup de poing. Une côte craque sous un coup de pied.

Derek est au bord de l'inconscience. Son corps n'est qu'un amas de douleur.

Stiles l'attrape par les cheveux, le force à se lever et le fait sortir du loft, puis de l'immeuble.

La voisine d'en face regarde la scène depuis le trottoir.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle entend ou voit une "dispute" du couple. Mais elle se dit que ça ne la regarde pas, leur " histoire de gay".

Derek déambule sur le trottoir et ne se rend pas compte de la direction qu'il prend.

Une voiture s'arrête, une femme en descend.

\- Mon dieu, mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

Le brun ne répond pas, il a trop peur des représailles.

\- Montez, je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital ! explique la jeune femme.

Aux urgences, Derek est reçu par un médecin. Il lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Le médecin voit bien que son patient est effrayé, alors il ne rajoute rien et apporte les premiers soins qu'une infirmière pose une perfusion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le lendemain, Stiles débarque dans la chambre de Derek.

\- Coucou bébé-

\- Va-t-en ...

\- Pardon ?

\- Sors s'il te plaît. La voix de l'homme battu est tremblante, mais déterminée. Stiles s'énerve.

\- Tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? Tu serais perdu sans moi ! hurle le plus jeune.

L'infirmière (Mélissa, s'est écrit sur son badge) débarque en entendant les cris, suivit par la police.

\- Un problème Monsieur l'agent ?, tente Stiles, un air faussement innocent sur le visage.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour violences conjugales aggravées.

Stiles est menotté et est conduit au poste de police.

Derek se sent soudainement libéré.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quatre personnes sont réunies sur une scène, face à des spectateurs. Des micros, des haut-parleurs, un projecteur d'images. Des photos d'hommes et de femmes battus défilent.

Une blonde se lève, prend place au milieu de la scène, et prend le micro en main.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de venir à cette réunion spéciale. Aujourd'hui, trois personnes ont accepté de se confesser sur leur passé. Je vous prierais d'écouter, de faire silence, et de faire preuve de patience et d'indulgence. Merci d'avance.

La femme qui vient de parler est l'organisatrice de la réunion, une psychologue, une certaine Lydia.

Une des trois personnes présentes se lève et prend le micro.

\- Bonjour, Je m'appelle D-Derek, et j'ai été victime de violence physique et psychologique de la part de m-mon compagnon.

\- C'est bien Derek. Où est cet homme aujourd'hui ?

\- Il est en prison depuis un mois maintenant, explique-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Très bien. Rasseyez-vous et respirez lentement, vous êtes en sécurité ici, rassure Lydia, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Scott, et je subissais des violences de la part de ma compagne. J'avais peur de la quitter, car elle me menaçait de mort.

\- Et où est-elle aujourd'hui ?

\- Eh bien, un jour, elle est partie d'elle-même vivre ailleurs. Ça fait deux ans maintenant, et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle depuis...

\- Et pourquoi rejoindre le groupe que maintenant ? demande doucement Lydia.

\- Parce que j'avais honte de dire que j'étais un homme battu par sa femme. Mais je ne veux plus me cacher, explique Scott, le regard obstinément baissé.

\- Très bien. A vous maintenant, propose la psychologue, regardant la troisième personne.

\- Euh...

\- Respirez profondément, ne forcez pas les mots à sortir, la rassure la psychologue.

\- Ok ... Je m'appelle Allison, et je ... J'ai été battu par ma compagne pendant longtemps.

\- Et où est cette femme aujourd'hui ?

\- ... Je ne peux pas le dire ...

\- Allez-y, aucune de ces personnes ne vous jugerons.

\- Elle est morte. Je ... J'ai ... Je l'ai tuée. J'ai fait de la prison, et je suis libre depuis peu.

\- Voulez-vous en parler ?

\- Une dispute de trop. Elle avait un couteau dans les mains et je me suis défendu... C'était un acte de légitime défense. Homicide involontaire... Les larmes coulèrent.

\- Voyez-vous, que vous soyez un homme ou une femme, hétéro ou homo, personne n'est à l'abri des violences conjugales. Insultes, coups, viols. Et hélas, tout le monde n'a pas une fin comme la leur. Chaque jour, des femmes ET des hommes meurent sous les coups de leurs bourreaux. Le mot semble fort, mais c'est ce qu'ils sont.

Une main se lève dans l'assemblée. Un homme se lève.

\- Je m'appelle Chris. Si nous avons des doutes sur une personne qui pourrait être une victime, que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Si vous êtes " témoin" direct, appelez la police, répondit Derek. Ma voisine de palier savait ce qu'il se passait, mais elle disait que ça ne la regardait pas. J'aurais pu mourir sous les coups.

Une deuxième main se lève.

\- Mon nom est Malia. Et si c'est quelqu'un que nous croisons tous les jours ?

Ce fut au tour de Scott de répondre.

\- Essayez de la contacter, sans la brusquer. Dite-lui que vous pouvez l'aider. Ne lui donnez aucun papier ou aucun numéro, car si son "bourreau" le trouve, ça pourrait être pire.

\- Si elle vous parle, si vous arrivez à la faire parler, amenez cette personne à un poste de police, à l'hôpital, ou même si vous en connaissez un, à un centre pour personnes battus.

Allison participa à l'échange.

D'autres questions furent poser, et chacun répondit à sa façon.

\- Une dernière question avant de clore cette réunion, proposa Lydia.

\- Je m'appelle Boyd, et j'aimerais poser une question aux trois personnes. Un homme grand, black, avec un visage doux et un sourire compatissant venait de se lever.

Derek, Scott et Allison acceptèrent.

\- Au jour d'aujourd'hui, comment vous sentez-vous?, questionna-t-il.

Les trois anciennes victimes répondirent en chœur "Libre".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aujourd'hui, nous avons reçu des fleurs.

Homme, femme, nous avons été victimes de violences.

Certains d'entre nous ont payé leur liberté de leurs vies.

Pensez à nous. Pensez à ceux qui sont encore sous l'emprise de ces monstres.

Ne tournez pas le dos. Aidez-nous à affronter.

Et un jour, nous recevrons des fleurs, qui nous comblerons de bonheur(1) 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(1) J'ai trouvé ce petit texte sur un site de partage d'histoire de femmes et hommes violentés. Une femme anciennement battu, qui a survécu à un passage à tabac particulièrement horrible de son ex-mari.

Voilà, la fin de cette fic. C'était dur mais nécessaire. Le Sterek est pour "poser" des personnages. J'espère que malgré la dureté et la violence,

vous avez "apprécier la lecture".

Certains n'aimeront pas, mais je ne vous jugerez pas. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! 


End file.
